This invention relates generally to the field of pallets and more particularly to accessories for pallets, and even more particularly to accessories that are utilized in association with movement or repositioning of the pallets by forklift trucks or similar devices, for protection of the pallets and/or facilitation of movement, when the pallet is on the ground or support surface.
It is well known to utilize pallets to enable efficient movement of multiple, heavy or odd-shaped objects, wherein a motorized forklift or handtruck is used to raise the pallet off the ground, the forklifts or handtrucks being wheeled devices. The forklifts or handtrucks possess a pair of forks that extend in parallel for insertion into or beneath a pallet, the forks able to be raised and lowered by motor or hydraulic means. The pallets may be composed of wood, plastic, metal or similar material capable of supporting a load. The pallets typically comprise a deck to directly support the load, the deck being a planar sheet member, a plurality of slat members, or a custom shaped surface to correspond with the particular load or object being supported. The deck is positioned a short distance from the ground surface through the use of legs, side walls, stringers or like members. At least one side of the pallet is provided with a single large fork access opening or a pair of smaller openings to receive the forks of the forklift or handtruck, which are inserted horizontally and extend sufficient distance beneath the deck to allow the pallet to be raised and lowered securely and without excessive tilting. In this manner a loaded pallet may be moved in well known manner from one position to another by inserting the forks into the pallet, relocating the pallet, and then lowering the pallet at the desired location.
In many instances it is desirable to place the pallet into a relatively confined or specific location, such as when the pallet it being loaded onto a trailer or positioned in a warehouse amidst other pallet, next to a wall, etc. It is often difficult for even skilled operators to accurately position the forklift or handtruck so that when the pallet is lowered it is in the precise location desired. When loading pallets from the ground onto trailers from the rear, the desired final location may be beyond the reach of the forklift. Furthermore, in some instances the forks themselves will extend beyond pallets of small dimension, making it impossible to lower the pallet such that it is abutting another pallet, a wall or like structure. In these circumstances, the forklift or handtruck operator will attempt to reposition the pallet by pushing against the side wall of the pallet with the ends of the forks, or by inserting the forks a small distance into the pallet, raising one side of the pallet slightly to reduce the area of the pallet in contact with the ground surface, then advancing the forklift to slide the pallet into the desired location. With both of these techniques, multiple tries may be required to obtain the desired position. Additionally, these techniques can easily damage the pallets or the load supported by the pallet if great care is not taken.
It is an object of this invention to address the problems set forth above with regard to repositioning a pallet situated on the ground or support surface into a precise location by providing a device that allows the forklift or handtruck operator to quickly and easily reposition the pallet while minimizing or eliminating the potential of damaging either the pallet or the load. It is a further object to provide such a device that is readily portable and is structured to be universally applicable to all pallet types.